RWBY: Ask, truth or dare
by Happygoluckymegami
Summary: Got a question, truth or dare for the rwby cast, then ask away here. (Wow, i'm bad at summaries) PM your ask, truth or dares, don't put them in reviews. I don't own RWBY, but i own my oc.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: Ask, truth or dare**

 _ **Author's note: I decide to do this, while I try to make a story. Pretty sure it not going to be good like everyone else's, but I'm trying my best. This is going to have my OCs, so if you have a question for them, just ask. Fan of rwby, arkos, blacksun, Arctic Ocean, renora, and night's watch (at least I think that's what it's called)**_

 _ **Summary: got a question, truth or dare for the rwby cast, well ask away. (Wow. I suck at summaries) first time doing this, might do some changes.**_

Ruby: "Does anyone know where we are?"

Standing in a room with furniture, a group of hunters and huntresses wondering 'how did we get here' on their minds.

Suddenly a young girl appeared. The girl had long black hair, brown eyes, wearing red top with a black vest. Black shorts, red flats, and seems to like roses because of her rose accessories.

Megami: "hello, my name is Happygoluckymegami, but you may call me megami. To answer your question, you are all going to in ask truth or dare show. You won't be able to escape, so don't even try it. I've got author powers."

Weiss: "is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yes, before I forget if there are any problems going on, I'll send you in the nightmare room. Don't ask what's in there, you'll find out once you're in there. And I want you all to meets some friends of mine"

Five people appear. 2 older men in their early 20's, both brown hairs, green eyes, only way to tell them apart is their glasses. One wear blue top with grey jacket and jeans, while the other wear the same only with a grey top and blue jacket. 2 girls in their teen years, one has pink hair with a headband while the other girl has lilac hair in a ponytail. The pink hair girl is wearing a magenta long sleeve shirt and blue shorts and black heels; the lilac hair girl is wearing a red tank top with denim shorts and a short sleeves jacket hanging from her shoulders and black flats. A girl small girl around the age of 12 with long blonde hair with a long maroon ribbon & white flower on top, turquoise eyes, she wears a small poncho sweater, a white skirt and red ankle wrap flats.

"These are my ocs. The 2 men are Tim and Tom. The girls are Rosemary and Roxanne, but you can them Rose, Mary, Rosy, Roxy and Anne if you like. And the small girl is Marlene, you can call her Maria if you want, but never be fooled by her. She may seem small and innocent, but she very quiet, good at stealth, and attack." Then jaune says.

"What do we do now?"

"Now, we just wait."

 _ **Author's note: well this was terrible at a first start, but I tried. I'll write more when I get reviews.**_

 _ **CAST: Team rwby, Team juniper, Team sssn, Team cfvy, Qrow, winter, OC, And I'm pretty sure you guys know the bad guys. If I missed anyone else, you can write them a question too. Until again, ciao.**_


	2. The Craziness begins

**Sorry for the wait, needed inspiration for some other story I'm doing.**

* * *

"Hello Minna-san, before we begin I have an announcement to make. I've been told that I have to have requests in PM (Private Messaging) and not in the reviews; I think you guys can do that for me. And with that being said let's get started."

"A question and dare from knight7572, He asks "Does ruby know that cookies and strawberries are the perfect fuel for her semblance. And the dare is for yang: "she has to stand and be hit by 2 50cal rifle rounds from crescent rose"

Ruby: "Of course, everyone knows that strawberries and cookies are the best." She says with the cutest face, which could make you faint.

Yang: "Alright let's make this quick." Standing and ready for ruby to shoot. "Ok ruby, I'm ready when you are."

Ruby shoots 10 rounds from crescent rose. Yang gets pushed back each shot"

Megami: "this aura stuff is impressive." "Next one is fro-". Before I say the rest, Ruby suddenly fainted.

Yang: "RUBY, what happen?"

Megami: "Calm down yang, it was a part of one of the dare."

Weiss:" Are you serious?"

Megami: "yes someone named Valkyriol wanted ruby to act insane for a period of time. So I had Roxy make the syringe and Marlene to shoot the syringe at ruby while she was distracted. And speaking of time, how long will she insane for, Roxy?"

Roxanne: sitting on a couch, looks up from her phone. "Probably after a couple of requests." Goes back to her phone.

Ruby: she gets up and suddenly runs to Blake and shakes her back and forth. "BLAKE, WHERE ARE THE COOKIES, THE STRAWBERRIES AND MILK!"

Blake: "I don't know and stop shaking me."

Megami: magically makes a pile of cookies, strawberries and a big cup of milk for ruby. "Here you go ruby." Suddenly ruby runs right passed me and I hear a soft 'thank you' from her. "Alright with that done. Where was I? Oh yeah, from greyblueflames98, he asks everyone "How would you all react to a human/Grimm hybrid?"

RWBY: Ruby: "Awesome, but (in a dark, but cute face) if they touch my cookies, strawberries or milk, I'll END THEM!" Weiss: Dangerous, but I'm interested in finding out if it's dangerous or harmless." Blake: "Not interested, unless they're a threat." Yang: "I say I'm in for a yangtastic adventure" everyone groans or says GOD DAMN IT YANG!

JNPR: Jaune: "I don't I want to know." Nora: "It's hammer time for them" she says grinning. Pyrrha: "If they're dangerous, I'll fight them." Ren: "I'm curious to see how strong they are."

SSSN: "We'll take it down."

CFVY: Coco: "They mess with one of us; they mess with all of us." Yatsu, velvet and fox: "yeah"

JAMM: Junior: "I rather not get involved." Adam: "I'll take it out." Miltia & Melanie: "Whatever"

CREMN: Cinder: "They may be a threat or they could come in handy for our plan." Roman, Emerald, Mercury agreed. Neo just points to cinder.

OPGO: "Ozpin: "This will things interesting" Glynda: "This is going cause problems." Oobleck: "I need to study this." Port: "I'll be the first to show my students how to deal with this beast."

PIQW: Penny: It depends, are they dangerous or harmless." Ironwood: "I wouldn't trust it." Qrow: "I think I found something more interesting to fight." Winter: "I wouldn't get involved either."

Megami: "this was long. Next one is a dare from Israel Pena, "Dare-Everyone switch clothes with their partners.

(This part shows who switch with who. Ruby-Weiss, Blake-Yang, Jaune-Pyrrha, Ren-Nora, Sun-Neptune, Sage-Scarlet, Coco-Fox, Yatsuhashi-Velvet, Junior-Adam, Miltia-Melanie, Roman-Neo, Emerald-Cinder, Mercury-Megami, James-Qrow, Penny-Winter)

Megami: magically makes the outfits fits. "Ok, from pokemonallstarfan: truth: Ruby out of jaune, Ren, and Sun who would you kiss, kill, and marry? & Weiss, who is your favorite member of team RWBY?"

Ruby: "GROSS, KISS AND MARRY!? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT. BUT I WOULD KILL ROMAN, I EVEN KNOW HOW TO DISPOSE THE BODY." Does an evil laugh.

Everyone's mind: ' _for once I feel bad for roman.' Roman's mind: 'it's always me'_

Megami: "And for the dares: Jaune kiss Weiss on the lips, Blake read a few lines in the book ninjas of love, Ren continue being awesome, Sun throw every banana you have at Neptune.

Weiss: "my favorite would be Blake,"

Ren: "ok."

Neptune: "Wait wh-:" sun throws the banana at Neptune. "Really dude."

Sun: "It's a dare dude."

Blake: "No way."

Jaune: "Sorry man, I moved on from Weiss."

Megami: "Rose, Roxy take jaune and Blake to the room"

Rosemary and Roxanne have Blake & Jaune in strong grips and drag them into the room. "I forgot to mention, the doom room will be the changing room, so if nobody does a truth or dare, they change into random costumes.

Blake comes back in a short maid costume and jaune Come back in a link costume.

Sun and Adam had a small nosebleed from Blake.

Megami: "We have a dare everyone From CrazyTrollR49, "I dare everyone there to watch Boku no Pico"" Pauses for a moment, 0_0 "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE ARE NOT WATCHING THAT"

Ruby: "WATCHING WHAT? ARE THERE COOKIES, STRAWBERRIES OR MILK?"

Megami: "NO AND WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

Ruby: "I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M GOING BACK TO EATING." Pulls out crescent rose and shoots neo for trying to steal from her pile. "NOBODY TOUCH OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TO THE MOON."

Everyone: o_o "When is she going to stop being insane."

Megami: "Moving on. We have two quests from VorticalFiveStudios, who are from another universe. Everyone meet Kurai Mirai & Crimson Taurus."

A male with navy blue hair (Hair Style: Nagate Tanikaze's from Knights of Sidonia, IDK got it from Vort) and orange eyes. Wearing a blue scarf around his neck, grey long sleeve shirt and pants. While wearing black shoes and a long black coat. And male with black hair (Hair Style: slightly spiky and has a fo-hawk in the front) and brown eyes and two golden dragon spikes on his head that flow backwards. Outfit: wears a maroon t-shirt with two black spikes on the left shoulder and a small black metal plate on the right shoulder. He wears a pair of black sweat pants with a maroon stripe on each side (has metal anklets around his ankle) red/white shoes. Kurai is the one with blue hair and crimson is the black hair.

Megami: "Welcome guys, we got a question, truth and dare from you, so why don't you tell them."

Kurai: here our question to team RWBY, Team RWBY- How do you feel about the anime/manga, Hunter X Hunter, considering the main cast is sort of like gender bent versions of you? By the way, Ruby, you and Gon are my otp~. And yang, we've already seen you go super saiyan. When will you go super saiyan god super saiyan in Next episode?

RWBY: Ruby: THAT'S SWEET, I THINK GON IS AWESOME, NOT TO MENTION ALL THE CRAZY ADVENTURE THEY GO TO.

Kurai & Crim: "Why is ruby acting insane?

Megami: "got shot with a syringe from a dare. Although I'm wondering why it hasn't it stop yet."

Weiss: "leorio is crazy; he'll do dangerous jobs for money. But I think I think it's good that he never gives up."

Blake: "Killua is pretty cool guy, I can tell he has a cat personality and has some quick sneaky moves like I do."

Yang: "Kurapika and I are alike. We're both cute, strong and our eyes turn red when we're in rage. And has for the super saiyan, we'll just have to wait and see."

Megami: ' _I don't think I want to see these two in battle.'_

Crimson: "Truth, to pyrrha (Whispers in to her ear.) Tell Jaune how you truly feel about him."

Pyrrha: Blushes a little "I can't do that, just not now."

Megami: "And for the dares, Pyrrha - Now that the truth is out... Kiss Jaune. Now, I demand it! And you know you want to~. Everyone- Play Sonic 06 (Torture worse than hell). Technically, since pyrrha don't do the truth, she can't do the dare. But she still has to take the punishment, so pyrrha to the costume room." Pyrrha goes to the room. (Don't get me viewers, I love Arkos. But I'm pretty sure you guys have better ideas for these two, if you know what I mean. ;) ).

Pyrrha comes back in an Ezra knightwalker outfit (I randomly look this up.), blushes the fact that she more exposed than her armor. Jaune's trying his hardest not to stare too much at her.

Megami: "Now everyone must play sonic 06."

 _1 hour later_

Everyone: What. The. Hell. Was. That.

Megami: "alright everyone last one and it for the boy. From tyger0011, the dare is all the guys have to rescue the princess (ruby) from a castle guarded by an angry dragon (yang). Winner gets a kiss from the princess. This will be interesting." Eats popcorn.

Most of the guys run away from the yang. Crimson pops out of nowhere and suddenly kisses yang. She in shock of what just happened. Kurai pulls out a cookie and ruby kisses him and takes the cookie, while going back to her pile she says thank you to him.

Megami: "Ok that's all the questions, truth and dare everyone, see you next time.

All of a sudden Ruby, Yang, Kurai & crimson start doing Gangnam style

Megami: "Should've seen this coming."

* * *

 **This was hard to write, especially when there are lots of characters. I might have a hard doing this because 1. There are anime/manga that I don't know. 2. This will take me a long to write. 3. This probably doesn't look fun to you guys.**

 **There were some unanswered ones, like sandersonreader asked "Anyone on a 4 person team. Of your three teammates: pork kill marry?" I didn't understand this one, not even google could help me. Gigainpactinfinty Aka Cresh asked "To well everyone. How would you guys handle it if some folks from the jojo's bizarre adventure universe(s) (yes universes the main one got reset by a corrupted priest who was following a vampire who grafted his head onto his brother's body who's family he was adopted into who sped up time till it reset.)" I don't know this one or what you were asking.**

 **Stay tune for more, although this could take a long time.**


	3. This ended weirdly

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait been doing somethings. I've noticed that Qrow x winter is starting to get popular. Can someone please tell me what their pairing name is? The names I heard are snowbird, qrowin, and Night's watch. Anyway enjoy.**_

Ruby: "ugh" she groans. "I feel like I ate a pool filled of chocolate strawberry milkshake."

Megami: "I told you ruby, after you ate all of those cookies, strawberries and milk. You started bouncing around crazy and you run around in circles with zwei." I told girl lying on the ground with her dog. "Anyway we got more questions, truths and dares."

"From CrazyTrollR49, I got to understand what he meant. Dares: For Winter, I dare you to find the strongest liquor money can buy (or maybe beyond) and down the entire bottle (in one go of course). For Yang, Mimic Scarlet's hair for a week (and that means shaving half of your hair). For Jaune, wear a nyan cat costume. Every time you have to speak, replace every word of that sentence into "Nyan". For Blake, re-enact a scene from Ninja of Love with one of the boys present. Hey there's for me how sweet." With a smile on my face. "For Megami... SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH JAUNE!"

Jaune, Pyrrha, Megami: "WHAT!"

Megami: "Ok not sweet and nope. Sorry Jaune, you're a nice guy, but no." Goes to the costume room, comes out in a cheerleader costume from the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya. "Alright winter, you've got to get the strongest liquor and drink it all in one go."

Winter: "Alright if qrow can do it, so can I. by the way, where's ozpin?" Everyone just now notices that ozpin isn't here.

Megami: "We had a quest request for the insane potion, so I had Maria sneak some in his coffee. But he should be around somewhere. Unless I'm right, Glynda could you walk towards me." Just as she walking, suddenly someone swinging on a rope grabs hers. He lets go of the rope and lands on his, while carrying her bridal styled.

Ozpin: "hello beautiful, is it me your looking for?" glynda blushes a bit, and wonders what she's gotten herself into."

Megami: "Ok, Now for yang you got mimic scarlet's or a random costume."

Yang: "I'll take costume." Goes to costume room, comes back in Leone from akame ga kill.

Jaune: "Do I really have to do this, nyan." Jaune says in a neko suit.

Megami: "yep. Hey winter your back, did you do the dare."

Qrow: "Yeah ice queen, did you do it."

Winter grabs qrow's hair and starts to rub it.

Winter: "wow your hair is –hic- soft, I always thought it -hic- would be spiky." She says. Qrow notices her blushing face. "Hey handsome, you –hic- look like your lots of fun. –Hic- I think I'll stay with you." She gets so close to him, that he can feel her breast pressing on him.

Megami: "Yep she did it. While qrow deals with her, Blake it's time for your dare are you ready?"

Blake: "Sure, just bring sun here."

Sun walks to Blake and she disappears. Before he has a chance to do anything, he's suddenly pushed on the ground and his arms were tied behind his back. Blake appears straddling his hip, while wearing a short black kimono. The shoulders were hanging off loosely; he had a pretty good view of her cleavage and a bit of her black lacy bra was showing. She started to kiss around his neck and says "You poor man, don't worry know the perfect medicine to heal you." She grins and kisses him lower from his chest to the bottom of his abs.

Megami: "OK Blake, I think that's enough. Let's keep this appropriate for the views. Sun looks like he's about to faints any second." Sun's face was as red as ruby's cape.

Blake gets off of sun and goes to change, while sun goes to sit down while being a nervous wreck.

Megami: "Now let's do the truths: For Ren, have you ever thought of being together-together with Nora? For Sun, Blake's b*** or butt? For Qrow, would you rather date Glynda or winter? For pretty much everyone, would you rather fight 10 Ursa sized Nevermores or 1 nevermore sized Ursa? For pretty much everyone, have you ever thought sexually of your partner/friends/teammates? I think I'll let sun skip his, do to how nervous he is."(10 ursa sized nevermores is choice A, 1 nevermore sized ursa is choice B.)

Ren: "well, I've been thinking about it." Nora notices this and blushes.

Qrow: "winter. Ozpin would probably kill me if I date her and I'm much stuck with winter until she sobers." He says, while not trying to stare at winter's cleavage that she 'accidently' showed him.

Rwby: A, Jnpr: B, Cfvy: B, Sssn: B, Jamm: Adam: A, "I don't think junior & the twins would get involved." Cremn: Both, Opgo: both, Piqw: both.

On the last one, everyone's response was no or they just look away.

Megami: "Next. We have questions from gigainpactinfinty Aka Cresh & he asks: A question to team rwby: what would you do if you met gender bent versions of yourselves? To anyone: a friend of mine sweats catnip and he's being chased by a bunch of cat Faunus. Can someone help me get him back? To neo: what's it like working with the Michael Jackson rip-off? Seriously he isn't a smooth criminal. To yang: is it bad that I find your puns funny? Marlene, think you can save his friend?"

Marlene: "I'll see what I can do." She leaves.

RWBY: Ruby: "We would probably talk about weapons & eat cookies." Weiss: "We would probably discuss strategy." Blake: "Read." Yang: "Try to make good puns."

Neo smirks at her question and write on a piece of paper. It says "It can be hilarious sometimes. One time, an old lady was hitting on roman and she hit him with his crane when he said 'not interested'".

Megami: "Oh really, even I agree."

Roman: "I can be a smooth criminal if I want."

Ruby: "Smooth criminal? Who? You're always failing, you know." (Saw this from Mete-g comics; I laughed so hard at this.)

Yang: "nope, this just means you're awesome. See guys I told you someone thinks my puns are funny."

Megami: "Ok guys, we have one dare and it's from another guest: Dare Glynda to hit Ruby with an ageing spell."

Glynda: still in ozpin's arms. "No problem." She brings out her riding crop and with a swift, her magic changes ruby. (The look is from SkireTehFox from Deviantart.)

Megami: "Alright everyone, one more and we're done." Marlene comes back. "Hey Maria, did you save him?"

Marlene: "Yeah, I told him he should see a doctor about his sweating of catnips."

Megami: ' _How do you sweat catnips?'_ "Our last one is from knight7572 with questions and dares. He says: 1st question for ruby would you ever consider building a weapon to be backup to crescent rose? 1st dare for yang, she has to do a sexy dance in a bra and p***. 2nd question for ruby and yang, what's your opinion on enabler? 2nd dare for Weiss, she has to kiss and make out with Blake.

Ruby: "Never really thought of that, but I'll think about it."

Weiss: "Before yang does hers, I would like to not do my dare."

Megami: "Alright, get to the costume room."

Weiss goes to the room and comes back wearing a Santa girl suit.

Megami: "So yang, ruby what do you think of enabler?

Ruby: "what's that?"

Yang: "No, You don't want to know."

Megami: "You seriously don't want to know. Ok yang, do your dare and we can end this."

Yang starts dancing in a Black strapless bra and panty. Some of the guys had nosebleeds. Ironwood and penny were having a father-daughter conversation. Ozpin was flirting with glynda. Some of the girls were probably choosing to end yang or the guys who were having. Winter seem to be giving qrow a show like yang is, He didn't mind one bit.

Megami: "Wow this weirdly, Send request in the PM. Ciao.

 _ **Sorry if this took too long, I was busy with some stuff. Leave a request in the PM. I added more lines, plus I didn't any request, I'll probably cancel this.**_


End file.
